A Kingly Charge
by WhatTheHammer
Summary: The Charge is Archenland's ambassador and scout, and also must keep in contact with Archenland's northern ally, Narnia. Tholyn is this Charge and this story documents her life and relationships with their majesties from the time of their coronation. EDOC
1. Silly Thing, Birds Are

The sky was dark and the wind was warm when the hawk, Idlebeek, plunged beneath the canopy of the western woods. Aslan had said to deliver the news to Archenland's Charge and that he would find him in the mountain forest just to the south of Narnia's border.

As if by some strange magic – _how wondrous strange all of Aslan was_ – Idlebeek saw a glimpse of a well kept fire near the mouth of a small cave. As the sight drew nearer he made out two distinct figures and a small camp with a horse for each rider. They were the only humans for hundreds of miles.

He had found the Charge.

Raising his wings to descend quickly, Idlebeek landed on a log next to a young girl, not a day younger than good Queen Susan he'd just left hours before.

The girl was startled and with a shout of alarm, swept her arm to the side and knocked the hawk onto his back in the damp grass behind him.

He coughed.

"Good sir and lady, I bring news from Aslan himself!" he sputtered as he stood to his feet and caught his lost breath. Instantly after, he began preening his feathers and shaking himself back into place.

"Oh bullocks, sorry!" she apologized, petting his feathers back into order.

The man stood up to an impressive height and narrowed his brown eyes at the bird.

"Aslan you say? Bless his name! You've come to tell us about the melt?" the man asked, scooping Idlebeek into his arms with a smile. This came as a shock to the hawk but he took it well and even chortled in a clucking sort of way.

"Yes, my Charge. Oh, I _am_ to assume that you are the Charge of Archenland?" Idlebeek posed, never being too careful.

"Indeed. What from Aslan?"

"The four thrones of Cair Paravel have been filled and upon the new day, High Kings Peter and Edmund and High Queens Susan and Lucy are crowned!" he squawked, excitement pouring through his beak into his every word.

"The white witch is dead!" cheered the young girl, who could not contain her excitement and leapt from the log. "The melt, the warm breeze, the long winter is over!"

Joyously, she clung to her father and they danced around in a frenzied circle, Idlebeek flapping above and laughing in delight.

"Yes! It is true, the witch rots, the witch rots! The war has been fought and won!"

Father and daughter continued to celebrate while Idlebeek settled on the log once again. The flight here had been hurried and he needed to rest to gather his strength for the long journey back.

"What's your name, good messenger?" the girl asked, plopping down next to the bird and stroking his glossy feathers again. He stretched and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the attention to all his aching parts. As the daughter of the Charge, he assumed that she was well-versed in the ways of Narnia, including how to treat its intelligent beasts and soaked up the touch.

Peeking an eye open, he caught her looking down at him with a calm expression on such a young face, covered in freckles and newfound hope.

"My lady, I am Idlebeek, a hawk from the north – ahhh." His voice trailed as she gingerly massaged her fingertips over his wings, soothing his pains away.

"Idlebeek seems like an awfully ironic name for a message hawk." She jested, laughing richly.

His piercing golden eyes opened when he heard the Charge approach, with horses behind in reigns, ready to ride.

"We ride for Narnia immediately. It has been too long since Archenland has had allies to the north. They deserve to know our allegiance. Start packing."

"My Charge, I request the name of you and your daughter, the Charge-in-training I presume?" Idlebeek prompted cordially.

He Charge chuckled good naturedly as he began stripping down their tiny camp.

"I'm Tholyn!" cried the girl over her shoulder as she bolted to help her father strap their few belongings onto their steeds. "And this is Jeza!" she indicated by patting the flank of a large, fuzzy grey mare.

Jeza stomped her foot a little and shook her black mane.

"I can speak for myself, you know?" the mare chided in a sing-song tone of playful indifference. Snorting, Jeza settled and stood still to let Tholyn secure the weapons onto her.

The Charge guffawed outright at this and slapped his knee in the middle of dousing the fire.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tholyn and Jeza." Idlebeek replied graciously. "And you, my liege?"

"Blane," said the Charge. He was far too excited to be bothered with speech, and was still a good deal tickled by the interaction between his daughter and her horse. "We're much honored as well."

"No doubt, you're the closest to Aslan I've ever been!" Tholyn added eagerly as she swung up into the saddle. Since Jeza was so large, Tholyn had to sit high up on the horse's back, and Idlebeek thought she looked like a dwarf on a regular sized horse. Such an image caused him to chuckle. Everything was joyous today, the spell of cheer's sleep was over and they were all so giddy they hardly knew themselves!

"Here Idlebeek, you can rest in my lap while we ride to Narnia." Tholyn offered as the last bit of light hissed to an end in the fire circle. "I've fashioned a sling for you and everything."

"Oh my dear, that's quite all – WOAH!"

Idlebeek's refusal was cut short when Blane swiftly scooped the sleepy bird off from the log and carried him to his daughter.

"She won't take no for an answer and neither will I." insisted Blane with kind sternness. "We have a ceremony tomorrow! You must be sharp for it!"

Before Idlebeek had time to protest he had been settled into a rather comfortable piece of material that Tholyn had strapped across her body like a bandolier. He lay against her heart and could hear its rhythmic drumming calling him to a place far away…

"Comfortable?" she asked.

The only answer she received was a contented sigh as the hawk fell right to sleep.

"Silly things, birds are."

"You humans aren't much better." Jeza remarked humorously.

Blane mounted his silent, simple horse and aligned him to the north after a quick consultation with his compass.

"We ride through the night; the moon should light us well enough." He informed firmly, casting a look over to his daughter and confidante. She nodded and tightened her grip on the reigns; she knew how long of a ride it was to Narnia.

As quickly as Idlebeek had fallen to sleep, so Blane and Tholyn took off, leaving the little cave campsite behind, ready to usher in a warmer age of reason and harmony with the return of their allies to the north.


	2. The Charges

Susan checked herself in the mirror, hardly able to believe the image that stared back at her. Though Finchley dwindled in her memory as each day passed she could not shake the overwhelming transformation that was about to become her. Her hair was fashioned in tightly pleats that servants of hers (she was still getting used to that as well) had wrapped around the back of her head, woven with flowers and ribbon.

She felt lovely, queenly.

"Su! Susan!" cried Edmund from down the hall. Their chambers were all in the same wing of Cair Paravel, only staircases and tapestries separated them now.

Susan looked over her shoulder as her brother's voice got nearer and nearer and soon he appeared in her doorway. A smile greeted the both of them and Susan stood from her vanity and turned to face him. It was hard to believe what all he had endured these past few days, the reminders of which were still fresh on his face. His lip was cloven right down the middle and there was still some residual bruising left from the White Witch's abuse but the eyes that shone back at her were pure and full of delight.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked good-naturedly, posing with his hands proudly on his hips, chest out to fill the tunic as best he could.

Susan laughed and clapped her hands.

"Silver is your color, Ed." She replied, walking towards him to grab his hands and squeeze lightly. "You look splendid. Now, give me a spin!" demanded his sister, her voice suddenly matriarchal with the expression of a tyrant.

"Yeah, Edmund, give us a spin, you cheeky king!" chimed Lucy from the doorway. Her elder siblings turned to look at her and all three shared a laugh. Lucy was dressed similarly to Susan, with ribbons and petals in her hair – gifts from the naiads.

Edmund walked over to her and embraced her abruptly, having to stop himself from giving her a good rub on the head so as not to muss her hair. Lucy had been the first to welcome him back, somehow forgiving him despite his awful betrayal. Edmund would never forget that and nor would he likely repeat any mistake of similar caliber. Lucy smiled into the warm, downy fabric of Ed's silver tunic.

"You look great, Ed," She said with a smile. "You too, Susan."

"Where's Peter?" Edmund asked. "I should like to see what color tights he's wearing."

Again, from the doorway, a loud voice was heard clearing his throat.

"For your information, they're red." Peter affirmed in a kingly manner as he too posed similarly to how his brother had only moments before. "And I think they're trousers." He said as he stepped into the room and examined his pants simultaneously, turning his walk into somewhat of an odd dance.

Edmund laughed and was promptly seized in a headlock only to be given the noogie that he spared his sister.

"Peter!" Susan scolded with a smile as she watched the two boys interact like they used to. It was great to have them all together, all getting along, all victorious over the evil that they had unknowingly stepped into. Even Edmund was smiling and his laughter filled the room as he managed to slip from Peter's grasp and trip the soon-to-be High King right onto his buttock. Peter however, grabbed a hold of Edmund's forearm on his way down and toppled his brother into a pile on the floor next to him. Before Susan could protest, Lucy pounced on her brothers and all of them were laughing so hard that tears ran down their cheeks.

Not one to be left out, Susan adjusted her dress and sat next to her family on the floor, close enough and yet far enough away that should would not be struck with a flailing hand or foot in the fray.

"Your majesties?" a timid voice called from outside the doorway.

Immediately, the Pevensies stood upright and addressed the voice outside Susan's chamber. There was a jostling of bodies as they struggled to fall into line and straighten their lopsided tunics and skirts.

Stepping into the room, Mr. Tumnus bowed his little horned head to his kings and queens. Lucy's smiled and rushed forward to hug the faun around the middle, the scruffy hair on his chest prickling against the smoothness of her child's cheek.

"What is it, Mr. Tumnus?" she asked.

"Aslan is waiting downstairs in the throne room. He has two very important people for you to meet."

Susan and Peter exchanged a look. Were they really expected to meet diplomats already? But Aslan knew best, as always and the four Pevensie children shuffled down the stairs, Lucy and Tumnus arm in arm.

There were all manner of creatures bustling about Cair Paravel – centaurs carrying huge loads of food into the kitchens to prepare for the feasts, naiads scattering petals and leaves all over the marble floors, fauns practicing songs to be sung for the celebration, even the mermaids could be heard splashing and singing out the windows from the sea below! The entire world was celebrating them and Edmund took a moment to drink in the sights of salvation. He was a changed and humbled boy, somehow feeling closer and yet so different from the others. His love was richer now, more pure.

In the center of the throne room stood Aslan in his tawny splendor. Even though the sunlight bathed every corner of the castle, Aslan still radiated a glow of his own that made the sun's rays seem tawdry.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, I have someone important for you to meet." Aslan stated. He sat down on his hind legs and from behind him Edmund could just see the top of a man's head. The four of them walked over to Aslan and were surprised to see another figure standing next to the lion, a girl around Susan's age.

"Your majesties, this is Blane and Tholyn. They are the Charge and Charge-in-Training." Aslan stated proudly as the two figures bowed their heads a little before righting themselves. The man was tall and impressive, standing almost as high as Aslan with fiercely curly brown hair and a beard that hadn't been shaved for quite some time. His clothes were function over formality and it was clear by the lines in his face and that strength of his gaze that he knew things, things that the kings and queens would find of great use.

Tholyn too was dressed similarly to her father. She wore leggings and trousers with great, high boots that looked to be made of the finest leather. Her shirt was ladylike and fitted with a simple leather vest, but the chain mail peeking from underneath it was not and her curly brown hair was braided with bones, shells, and teeth. Edmund could not take his eyes off her. Tholyn looked wild and savage and yet was the Charge-in-Training – whatever _that_ was.

"Excuse my naiveté Aslan, but what is a Charge?" Peter asked, looking to Blane and Tholyn with great regard. If Aslan thought it important enough to introduce them personally then they must be of great significance. Susan and Lucy waited excitedly to hear Aslan's explanation but Edmund was too entranced by Tholyn to pay much attention. He could see knives strapped to her belt and a diagonal discoloration across the leather vest that indicated that she was an archer as well.

_She and Susan should get on just fine._ He thought to himself.

Lucy, noticing her brother's gawking, took it upon herself to discreetly elbow Edmund in the ribs.

Blane looked down to his daughter and smiled.

"Go ahead, you tell them." He ordered warmly, knowing that Tholyn was _dying_ to speak.

Edmund perked up, his face visibly happier than the moment before as he watched his lady fair step forward, unafraid to address the royal court.

"I am the Charge-in-Training your majesties and the Charge is an ancient ally of Narnia. Originally we are from Archenland and we patrol all borders, slaughter enemies of the throne, and serve as ambassador to all allies. We are more servants to the world of good than citizens of Archenland and with your coming our duties will be to keep you constantly informed of the goings on of the lands around you." Tholyn stated proudly. Her voice was a soothing alto and Edmund found himself respecting her more and more with every passing word.

Blane leaned down and whispered something into his daughter's ear to which her face lit up and she let out an, "OH!"

"We will correspond with you via message hawk and we have a militia of our own that is ours to command. If Narnia should ever need us, the Charge's forces will be there. We are well versed in the Narnian ways and consider all of Narnia's inhabitants to be friends. As our oldest ally you are our main concern as Archenland plays the coward card and would prefer to stay in silence than stand up for what is right."

Blane cleared his throat to voice his displeasure at his daughter's final statement but Aslan merely chuckled deep in his throat. Tholyn stood in front of her father, clearly unashamed of what she'd said. To her, it was true. The White Witch had reigned for as long as she could remember while Archenland stood by and did nothing, Narnia's oldest ally. There was no respect in that.

Edmund was altogether impressed and by the look on his sibling's faces, they were as well.

"So what sorts of things go into being the Charge-in-Training?" he asked somewhat unceremoniously, unable to staunch his curiosity. He simply had to say something to her, she was so good at talking he figured he'd keep her doing so.

"Actually, your majesty, Tholyn here is going to take my place as Charge starting today." Blane corrected. He cast a look to his daughter, who wore an expression of utter disbelief. Edmund too was shocked, and Lucy and Susan widened their eyes. None of them could imagine what it would be like to have such a heavy responsibility without the support of Aslan and each other. Being the Charge seemed to come with certain sacrifice, like home and family. Now, Tholyn was losing her father's guidance, and her hesitation showed.

Tholyn took it like a solider though, and wiped her face of any fear.

"Sir!" She answered in the affirmative, standing tall and proud despite herself.

Aslan leaned a little and touched his great head to Tholyn's in a comforting fashion. This was a lot of responsibility to place with a twelve-year-old girl.

"I must speak with the Charges alone. The coronation starts in an hour so entertain yourselves until then, sons of Adam and daughters of Eve."

The four Pevensies began to leave the room, clearly taking Aslan's word as a commandment. However Edmund just couldn't let her get away so fast, regardless of whether or not she was staying. He didn't know if she would leave right after the ceremony but he wanted her to stay and celebrate. Never before had a girl caught his eye but he had watched Peter enough to know what to do when one did.

"See you later, then?" asked Edmund when he was nearly out of the room. He was clearly looking to Tholyn and Susan and Peter shared a knowing smirk as they ascended the stairs.

"Yes, master Edmund, you will see them. Now away with you. We have business to discuss."


	3. Handy Things, Birds Are

**Chapter III**

**A Coronation to Remember**

Tholyn was too distracted to notice Edmund's attention, though she would have been flattered had she not been so preoccupied. Her mind was tired from the ride, which had taken its toll on her body as well. Her thighs ached, her spine coursed with pain, not to mention the rough calluses on her hands and feet. All over were little aching reminders that she needed some work on her equestrian skills. She couldn't have felt _less_ like the Charge if she tried.

Aslan and her father were speaking in the throne room so Tholyn excused herself to the balcony for fresh air. The sunlight was rich and the world was lush and green as far as she could see. The mountain forests she called her home looked so different from this perspective, and with the White Witch's frost gone forever the whole world felt alive at last. It was almost as if Narnia had gone to sleep under the snow and the whole land experienced the morning for the first time that day.

Down below, the sea was alive and loud as if in celebration as the waves rushed and crashed against the rocky beach below. The mermaids were singing a siren's song of jubilee that coiled on the crisp afternoon breeze and greeted Tholyn's ears with dulcetness.

The world was beautiful for the first time in Tholyn's life. Only when she had traveled far enough south had Tholyn seen grass, trees, or running water that were free of the White Witch's spell. Sunlight beamed in her crisp green eyes and it seemed to shine all the clearer now that the land was awake. However, all this was not enough to shake her mind from the future. How was she going to fulfill the Charge's full duties at such a young age? Why did her father think it was appropriate, how could he leave her in this time of merriment?

A sigh escaped her young, pouty mouth and she rested her chin on her hands as she drank in the sights below.

"Think positive." She said to herself, suddenly standing upright, her brows narrowing in determination. "You met Aslan today! Your father has great faith in you! Jeza will be happy to rest in the stables here, for sure – " her sentence stopped as she noticed Aslan pawing over to her with her father stride for stride with him. Taking a great look at them together, Tholyn knew she'd never seen a greater sight. Today, all of her book learning came to life and she met the lion behind the legend. He was majestic, his head and mane were so much larger than her than she felt rather small, yet not insignificant.

"Tholyn, I understand your anxiety," he father stated, grabbing her hand to assure her. "But the time of darkness is passed us. The witch is dead, the woods are no longer a place to fear and Narnia has need of our other talents." He explained calmly. Tholyn nodded and listened intently, wanting to show her father and Aslan that she was capable of handling the pressure, even if she questioned it herself.

"I understand. Will you be leaving, then? After the ceremony?" she asked bravely, not wanting to know the answer. It was not fear that drove her, but a sense of loss. Tholyn had been alone in the woods many times but with her father's retirement came the loss of company in the forest. He had been her closest friend and trusted protector. He knew what to do in every situation even when Tholyn felt lost.

Blane chuckled a bit at his daughter's strong behavior. She was already adjusting to the responsibility; he could see it in her stubborn expression. Tholyn was never one to back down or be defeated and with the coming of the four sovereigns he knew that she would adapt to the job with ease. No longer was there a dark fear in his heart of leaving her alone in the woods, or panic that he'd not showed her how to fend off a renegade. Finally, Blane knew that he had taught her all that he could and it was time to push her out of the nest.

"No. You are the Charge now, Tholyn. You tell me when we leave and you will escort me back to Archenland where we will inform the king of your new title." He replied, smiling as he spoke. There was never a prouder day. He'd transformed her into as fine a Charge as he could and it was up to Tholyn now to impress him.

Tholyn nodded, her curly russet hair mimicking the motion. It was good to hear that she had another week with him, at least.

"Dear young one, your father has taught you well. Know yourself and trust in our decision. It was not arbitrary." Aslan comforted warmly. He wrapped a paw around Tholyn's body – much to her surprise – and drew her to his shoulder in a hug. Her arms rose to grip as much of him as she could, instinctively scratching his smooth mane. The rumble of a great purr swelled inside of him and she couldn't help but smile. Aslan really was the great lion and she stayed beside him for as long as it took to fill herself with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Thank you, Aslan. I feel much better now." She said graciously, smiling to him and bowing her head a little in respect. "Besides, that's why I have a talking horse, right father? I won't get lonely with Jeza there." She said hopefully, the beginnings of a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

Both Blane and Aslan laughed, Blane reaching out to pull his daughter close in a tight embrace.

"You are a remarkable child, dear." He said, beaming with pride down at his lively girl. "You're going to be the best Charge Narnia has ever seen."

During the coronation, Edmund kept his eyes peeled for Tholyn, the girl who'd been running through his mind for the past hour. He still wasn't sure what exactly it was that she _did_ but from the sounds of it she and her father were going to be of considerable aid to Edmund and his family. They already knew of Narnia and had probably seen just about the entire world already!

The throne room was filled to bursting with creatures and animals alike, from centaurs bearing their coat of arms and armored with shining swords in hand to welcome in their majesties to naiads who continually produced falling petals. The shining marble columns reflected the sunlight and not a cobblestone in sight could be seen on the floor, so full was the room with admirers. Mr. Tumnus stood at the front, next to Aslan, holding a cushion with four great crowns.

When it came time to be crowned, Edmund could scarcely contain his excitement. Today was definitely the best day of his life, without question. To make matters better, he finally had spotted Tholyn and Blane near the western columns, watching in awe as the ceremony continued.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant!" Aslan cried as the crowd bowed to their youngest queen.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle!"

Edmund was next, he knew. The knot in his stomach was untying in hopeful anticipation and before Mr. Tumnus reached him to deliver his crown, Ed caught eyes with Tholyn.

"King Edmund, the Just!" Aslan stated regally. Edmund inclined his head a bit to let Tumnus place the gleaming crown and he stood still, smiling crookedly back at Tholyn. He staunched the urge to wave at her, thinking that was probably too bold, but he couldn't help but keep eye contact with her.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent!"

Instantly the room roared, clapping and cheering loudly at their kings and queens. From outside the mermaids' song was heard all the louder, the sun shone out the brighter and illuminated the entire room, bouncing off sword and shield and marble and crown.

The music began shortly after the coronation and the dancing ensued immediately after. It was impossible to contain the joy that was felt that day. The party began in the corridors, with fauns whipping out their wooden flutes and panpipes, playing to the trees out the windows and frolicking along like a pied piper, leading the guests into a great hall where the feast was to begin.

The four Pevensies took a moment to themselves and all held hands together, sharing a moment of recognition.

"Praise Aslan for this, all of this." Susan said calmly, though her smile belied her seriousness.

"I don't know if I've ever known joy like I do today." Peter added. He smiled at his sibling and then pulled them all close for a brief hug.

"Let's feast!" Edmund encouraged. A plan was busy stitching the final threads together in his mind and he needed to find Tholyn for his plan to work at all.

"Oh, I see Ed. Go find your girl and we'll meet you in the hall." Peter joshed, ruffling his brother's hair around the crown. It just didn't matter that he was King Edmund the Just; he would always be Peter's younger, sillier, very different brother. The two boys had made tremendous strides in the past week and it was appreciated by all that they continue to fool around and get along.

Ed flushed a shade of pink and smiled in spite of himself.

"All right, all right. I'm going to see if she wants to sit by me at the table." Ed informed with a wag of his eyebrows, leaving his siblings to laugh at his intent.

He set off, running in boyish haste out of the room and down the hallway. As he passed, he was cheered and celebrated, having to sidestep a game of marbles in order to get to the great hall. From up above, he heard a loud caw and immediately stopped his stride to look. Flapping down from a candled chandelier was a rather impressive hawk, flying effortlessly in an out of the flying ribbons and falling petals. Watching, Edmund realized that the bird's trajectory was leading straight for him. The bird seemed to be intent on Edmund, so he stuck his arm out for the creature to land on.

The bird gripped Ed's arm, tearing some of the fabric with his sharp talons and bowed to the king.

"Your majesty, it is an honor." He clucked with a voice most regal. "You and your siblings are a godsend to us."

Ed smiled and shuffled his feet.

"Thanks! Perhaps you can be of service to me, then, uh, what did you say your name was?" he asked, realizing his rudeness.

"Idlebeek." Answered the hawk with a wave of his great brown wing, he bowed as low as he could without falling from his perch a top Edmund's arm. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, I'm looking for a girl." He replied in a somewhat hushed voice.

"There is certainly no shortage here! What kind of girl?" Idlebeek asked seriously.

To that, Edmund hooted in amusement and shook his head.

"No, I mean a _specific_ girl. Her name is Tholyn and she's about – "

Edmund had stuck his other hand out to panamime her approximate height when Idlebeek cut him off.

"Tholyn? I know her! I have just been informed by Aslan himself that she is to be my captain! She is the new Charge, you know?" he said somewhat disjointedly, puffing out his chest as he mentioned Aslan.

Edmund grinned widely

"So you can help me then? Take me to her!"

"Yes sir! She is in the stables checking on her horse." With that, Idlebeek took off from his arm and flapped just ahead of Edmund's jogging form, dodging party-goers and columns. Once they reached the large wooden doors, Edmund had to ask a few centaurs to help him open them and once there was a crack big enough for him to slip through, he and Idlebeek were off like shots, making a line directly to the stables.


	4. Unstable Encounter

Jeza was sound asleep and snorting in her dreams by the time Tholyn went to check on her, the mare lying atop a lovely mattress of fragrant hay. She'd wanted to tell her steed all about her promotion but instead she decided to groom the fuzzy horse in her sleep, untangling knots and brushing debris from her beautiful horse's mane and tail. Tholyn smiled thoughtfully as she found the shells and claws that she'd braided into Jeza's mane, matching the trinkets in her hair perfectly. There was no mistaking whose horse it was.

The party could be heard from the stables but it was subdued thanks to the brief distance. Tholyn would join the festivities soon but she needed a moment to be with her horse. The two shared a very special relationship, as Jeza was the only female influence Tholyn could remember for a long time. Blane spoke of her mother very rarely and Tholyn had only met her a few times. She was _not_ impressed. Apparently the Charge was given a lady to marry and produce an heir to the title, the firstborn only. After Tholyn had been born, Blane was scarce to be seen in Archenland's main city, Arvard and Tholyn was likely to never have a motherly influence. Jeza, however, took a keen liking to the girl from a very young age and had promised her father that she would take care of her as if Tholyn were her foal. True to her word, no harm befell Tholyn on Jeza's watch.

After Tholyn had picked clean as much of Jeza's coat as she could she stood from the stable floor and brushed herself off. If she was going to join the party she might as well not smell like a stable. All of her clothes could use a good scrub but she didn't let it bother her, nor was she avoiding the party. One of the finest perks to being the Charge was the monthly celebrations that she and her father shared with the forest inhabitants. Every month her father sent out his four legions to the north, south, east, and west and they would report back to their captain with message hawks to tell of their findings. Then, on the full moon, all the Charge's legions would meet in the same clearing deep within the mountain forests and celebrate. All manner of allies would join in, centaurs, fauns, naiads, even the trees, and around the bonfire they would dance and be merry. Tholyn was accustomed to parties; she was just _not_ accustomed to filling shoes she didn't think she could fill yet. Once Jeza was awake, Tholyn knew the mare would have sage words.

Kissing the warm, soft snout of her best friend, Tholyn made to leave the stable. Rapid footsteps were heard approaching the stable from outside but she ignored them and opened the door. However, as soon as she pulled the wooden doors back, the figure on the other side was trying to push them open. As a result, Edmund collided roughly with Tholyn and the two of them toppled over, rolling in different directions in the hay, the golden crown flying threw the air and crashing to the floor.

"OOMF!"

"WAH!"

Above the tussle Idlebeek was heard guffawing in laughter. His new mistress was something to behold at the very least, particularly now that she was covered in hay, knocked completely on her bum by the King.

"Sorry!" Edmund shouted, shaking the straw from his hair and hopping to his feet as quickly as he could. This was certainly not the way to make a good impression on the girl. He stuck out his hand to help her up from the floor, his freckles painted on a canvas of pink.

"Sorry, Tholyn." He said politely, unsure of whether or not he should hold her hand a bit longer once she was standing. However, she immediately began to dust herself off. Shockingly, she didn't appear mad or frustrated at all like his sisters would have been. Apparently just because she was Susan's age didn't mean that she cherished the same things that Susan did. However, a good look at the teeth and claws braided into her hair instead of flowers and ribbons could have told him that.

"It's all right, your majesty." She said, handing him his crown.

"Oh, call me Edmund. All this majesty business is a little formal for me."

Tholyn grinned as she pulled a handful of straw out of her unruly, curly hair. Now that she was closer she was sure that this was the boy who had tried talking to her when Aslan has rushed the kings and queens out of the room. He'd even sought her out, which Tholyn thought to be terrible coincidence and looked suspiciously up to Idlebeek.

"How _ever_ did you find me?" she asked, more to Idlebeek than to Edmund. The hawk spluttered a little and muttered something about going to check on the other Pevensies. With that, he flapped out of the stable and disappeared out of sight.

Edmund too dusted himself off and examined the tears in his sleeve thanks to Idlebeek's long talons. The two of them stood there for a moment, neither speaking until Tholyn broke the silence.

"So why aren't you at your celebration? There can't be a feast with a king missing." She said with a smile, walking to the exit with Edmund falling into stride next to her. There was authority in the way she did everything, even her jokes seemed self-assured and Edmund, though he wore the crown, looked up to her.

"Oh, I came to ask you if you wanted to sit by me. As Narnia's oldest ally and the new Charge you deserve a seat of honor." he said smoothly, surprised at how nicely the words had come from his mouth. The two of them were walking to the party together anyway and he figured it was also polite to continue the conversation through dinner. He had so many questions to ask her!

"Sure! I don't know anyone else and I think my father is writing a letter to his wife." Tholyn replied with a smile. "You don't mind if I smell like the stables do you?" she asked with a smirk.

Edmund shook his head and chuckled.

"Not since it was my fault. But next time, do wash up."

The party was one to remember for sure, by far outdoing the simple bonfire dances that Tholyn participated in every month. There was music and dancing and food as far as she could see. Four hours and hours the revelry went on until the candles had to be lit and only the moon shone through the large stone windows.

Aslan had left already, walking along the beach until he disappeared entirely.

Tholyn was chatting with Lucy and Peter outside on the balcony when Edmund found her again. He had just danced an entire round with the fauns and dwarves and was in need of a good rest.

"Those fauns can sure keep going!" he said out of breath as he took a seat next to his sister and put a caring arm around her.

"Tholyn was just telling me about her horse Jeza and about all the adventures she's had with her father in the mountains!" Lucy said excitedly, looking up to her brother with a wide smile. The merriment around her was caught perfectly in Lucy's large brown eyes, the candlelight and moonlight shining off her. Her childlike delight was purer than the air they breathed and Tholyn found herself already quite fond of her and her family.

"Yeah, did you know she's almost exactly Susan's age and has been living off the land since she could remember?" Peter asked, gesturing to Tholyn as if she were a prized soldier.

"Oh, be fair, Peter!" Tholyn interrupted with a grin. "You four appeared from a different world through a bloody wardrobe and defeated the witch's spell!"

"That was Edmund." Peter corrected, looking to his brother with pride. "In the heat of battle he destroyed her wand and the power that went with it."

The two boys shared a very knowing look. Edmund was certain that neither of his siblings had told Tholyn of his treachery since she still looked at him with respect. A few days ago, however, Edmund was certain that Peter would have had his head. Ed owed a lot to Narnia. It hadn't been long since that fateful day but it felt like ages ago. Edmund was a changed boy and he intended to remain that way for as long as he lived.

"Speaking of the four of us, where is Susan?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder to the great hall where the party was still taking place.

"I think I saw her talking to a centaur." Edmund said passively, scanning the movement inside the hall briefly before deciding he didn't care. "She'll have plenty of time to hear your stories, Tholyn. You're staying for a while, right?" he posed hopefully. If he could see the mountains from the balcony then he knew that the ride there must be long and they had made it in just one night (or so Idlebeek had informed him on their way to the stables).

"Yes, my father and I will remain here for a week before we must leave. Apparently I must inform the king of Archenland that I am taking my father's place. He's going to spend the rest of his years with his other children and his wife."

"His wife?" Lucy asked incredulously. "Don't you mean your mother?"

Tholyn chuckled a bit and nodded.

"She's my mother, or so they tell me. I've only met her a few times. Her marriage to my father was arranged and as soon as she had me, my father was busy making me into the Charge. We've only been home to Archenland for perhaps a month altogether. I'm sure she's a fine woman but she's not a part of my life." Tholyn answered calmly. The three Pevensies were silent for a moment as they thought about life without their mother. Peter remembered their father the most, and remembered how hard Edmund took it when their father was taken by the war. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a mother who didn't take part in his life.

Sensing that the silence was her fault, Tholyn playfully pushed Peter's shoulder to lurch him out of the mental web.

"Don't look so glum. You can't miss something you've never had. She's more of a distant relative. Besides, just go meet Jeza if you want to know who my real motherly influence is. That horse has scolded me more than my father has!" she said with a rich, velvet laugh that was very contagious.

Soon, Susan joined the four of them and they talked and laughed until Lucy's eyelids finally dropped and her head fell into Peter's lap.

"Well Tholyn, it looks like I have to get this one into bed and then I'm retiring for the night myself." he said as he gathered his youngest sibling in his arms and carried her. Suddenly she was not Lucy the Valiant, but little Lucy who needed to be looked after and cared for. It was a bit of a surprise to Tholyn that they all were so young and yet shouldering such hefty responsibility. Why, Peter couldn't have been over a year older than her!

"Yes, I had better help him and tuck her in." Susan added, standing up and stretching her lithe form with a luxurious yawn. "It was lovely meeting you. I do hope you'll join us for breakfast." She said, grasping hands with Tholyn and smiling widely.

"It might be lunch, honestly. My father and I rode through the night and I am exhausted." Tholyn warned. The two eldest Pevensies nodded and bid her goodnight.

After they left, Tholyn looked over to Edmund, who'd been silent during the exchange. Despite his obvious attempts to flirt with her, she did not find herself the slightest bit uncomfortable around him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Her father always told her that someday a man would try to woo her, but never did she expect the attention from someone so young. Edmund was going to be handsome someday, that much she could tell from his freckled face and finely chiseled features. The tunic was still thin on him and his hair needed to be brushed but altogether Tholyn thought he was cute enough.

"How old are you again?" she asked, adjusting in her seat to get a better view of him. He was only maybe three feet away but there was something that drew her in, finding the desire to be closer. Whether it was sheer curiosity or something else was beyond her but she made no qualms about being the object of his boyish affection. After all, how often is one wooed by a king of Narnia?

"Ten. I'll be eleven in November." He added with a slight wag of his eyebrows. "How old are you?"

"Twelve." Tholyn replied imperiously, tossing her bouncing hair over her shoulder for dramatic effect. However, she was unable to withhold the laughter for long and soon both of them were chortling in their sleep-deprived glee.

"Want me to show you to your chambers? You said you were tired." Edmund offered kindly. He stood up and adjusted the lopsided crown on his head before extending his hand to Tholyn. There was mischief in his eyes but it was an innocent mischief – the kind that whispered in your ear to splash your sisters with water or suddenly tackle your brother to the ground. Now it was telling him to kiss her but he refrained and kept his sparkling chestnut eyes locked with her green ones.

Tholyn recognized that look immediately, though what motivation and what result he intended was beyond her. Narrowing her eyes to let him know that she was onto him, she slid her hand into his and allowed him to pull her from her seat. The midnight air was crisp and cool and though the party still went on around them, the day was definitely over.

Edmund took her hand and wrapped it around his arm – he had seen movies about how chivalrous that was – and placed his other hand on top of hers. He was unable to keep himself from smiling as the drunk and joyous partiers bowed and wished them a merry night while they disappeared up the stairs.

Cair Paravel was lovely and the two walked in complete, comfortable silence and took in the sights of the lovely palace as the moonlight illuminated everything in a shade of silver. The tapestries on the walls were tall and seemed to stretch on forever in the occasional shadow of the winding stair. They took a left into a long corridor lit by candles placed every ten feet in sconces on the stone walls and Edmund stopped walking.

"This is you, my lady." He said with a grin, gesturing to the large wooden door to his right. "There is a washroom and servants quarters connected so if you should need anything during the night, just ring the little bell next to your bed."

She nodded and smiled graciously to him. Before he let her go, Edmund swiftly took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, maintaining eye contact with her as he did so. She felt the breath catch in her chest but did not let him witness her falter.

"I will wake you for lunch tomorrow." He assured. Then, letting go of her hand, Edmund winked to her and walked back down the hall.


	5. Bitter Black

It was pointed out to me that this was very OOC. The person was precisely right so I figure I'll try to do better (even though this is for me). We can chalk his earlier enthusiasm to the heat of the best day of his life, and go from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were _you_ surprised?" Lucy's hushed voice whispered in the great hall sometime around breakfast the next day.

"I'd never seen him act like that in all my life." Peter replied, also whispering. Last night had been a festive time for everyone in the palace but there had been sides of Edmund that he witnessed that reminded him, well, more of himself.

"I know!" Susan agreed. "It was as if he was drunk! Or what I assume to be drunken behavior…" she corrected, never one to be wrong.

"I haven't seen him yet today but whatever you do, don't mention it. He probably feels like a fool and won't talk for a week if we do." Advised Peter sagely, looking his younger siblings directly in the eye as he said this. The importance of their good relationship with Tholyn was already heavily stressed by Aslan but since he wasn't there to help them sort out the questions, the four Pevensies were left to their own devices. Luckily enough, they knew each other better than anyone and all three of them agreed that writing their brother's out-of-character behavior as a fluke was the best way to assure that he didn't feel foolish.

Edmund eyed the clock as it struck midday and cast a fleeting glance at the stairs. Somehow in all the excitement of the day before, Edmund felt as if he'd completely misrepresented himself. It wasn't as if the joy had left him but the playfulness he'd harbored was much better suited to Peter, whom he was trying to emulate. He couldn't help it that he admired Tholyn but he certainly _could_ help being a total nit. Besides, if she thought that he was like that all the time then she'd soon find out that she was sorely mistaken.

Despite his nightly promise to wake her for lunch, Edmund ignored it and went about his business. There was much to do around Cair Paravel and even though he'd spotted Blane around eleven o'clock Ed did not so much as say a word to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and then continued down the hall.

On such a beautiful day, Edmund decided to play chess in the courtyard, and hauled a table and chairs outside. His chess set was gorgeous, made completely of iridescent marble pieces with bits of velvet on the undercarriage so that they wouldn't slip from the board.

"Bother girls," he muttered to himself as he set the board up appropriately. If Tholyn had been a boy there would be no awkwardness. Edmund could still pursue the company of his new friend without the entire castle whispering behind his back about how charming it was that the new king had taken a fancy to someone. Couldn't a chap simply make a friend and treat her like a lady?

Apparently _not._

After he set himself up, Edmund began to challenge himself to a duel. He didn't feel like finding another player and was much enjoying the idea of being alone for a while. A pawn, then a knight, then another pawn to free the bishop. He sat forward, leaning intently so that he could view all areas of opposition. With his hand on his chin and his nose to the grindstone, Edmund was too enraptured in his own contest to notice that Idlebeek had glided into the courtyard. The bird walked casually up to the foot of the king's chair and then flapped a bit to sit on the edge of the empty, opposing chair, startling Edmund enough to make him knock over his rook.

"Oh, its you." he said simply, then returning to his game.

Idlebeek fluffed up his feathers a little at the acknowledgement and turned a sharp eye to the game. Seeing the furrow in Edmund's brow and noting the way his fingers clenched and unclenched while he was waiting to decide upon a move set off signals in the wise bird's brain.

"Um, begging your pardon your majesty, but is there something bothering you?" he asked bravely. The difference in Edmund was like night and day, hot and cold. Yesterday he'd been practically bubbling but today he was set to a slow simmer.

Edmund scoffed and shook his head. _Only that I acted like a dolt, nothing huge._ He remarked sarcastically in his head. Tholyn was supposed to be his friend but since she was a girl and he tried to treat her like a lady, Edmund felt like he'd given the impression that he fancied her the entire time.

"No. I'm fine." He lied effortlessly, the words rolling off his tongue with practiced ease.

Idlebeek, sensing otherwise, was intelligent enough to play his cards right and preened himself in silence while Edmund continued about his game.

"I want to play the winner, that's all." The bird said absently, plucking out a tuft of needless feathers from beneath his wing.

Edmund looked up to the bird slowly, his eyes narrowed as he sized up the opponent. He was getting used to the idea of talking, intelligent beasts but he had to question how much experience Idlebeek had with chess. However, it had to be better than playing himself – learning new ways to win was always on Edmund's to do list.

"Fair enough."

The game went on for a while, neither party speaking or bothering the other as they went about their tasks.

Soon enough, Edmund had cornered a king and kept him in check with a rook and bishop. When he glanced up to Idlebeek he was somewhat startled to see the stern yellow eyes already prepared to play. The determination behind Idlebeek's calm gaze compelled the young king to stare for a moment, returning the pieces to their proper places while he judged his opponent.

Using a claw to grasp a pawn and move it two spaces, Idlebeek mulled over the game as well as what words of advice to offer the disgruntled boy before him. As all his senses were sharp, Idlebeek figured that Edmund's sulking had something to do with Tholyn, though he couldn't tell anything more than that. However, it was easy enough to tell that the somber boy across from him was about as opposite from the cheery faced one Idlebeek had introduced himself to just the day before.

White knight forward.

Black pawn forward two – free the bishop again.

"Aslan tells me you've come from another world. Do you miss your friends there?" Idlebeek asked simply, his tone neither pressing nor aloof.

Edmund shrugged his shoulder, his eyes never moving from the game.

"Don't have many, I guess. There's nothing to miss." He replied dismissively.

The hawk was secretly happy at how easy it had been to get Edmund to open just a little bit and to reward him, offered Edmund several moments of consecutive silence. Idlebeek needed time to think of another well phrased question in order to continue with his successful conversation.

White bishop across.

Black bishop takes white bishop.

Edmund's face did not read like the face of someone who'd just conquered the clergy. He remained stoic and lined the white captive directly against the board, as if in a chain gang.

White queen takes black bishop.

Idlebeek loved the art of luring people into his strategy in the game of chess. Edmund surprised him by properly defending his lonely king and both players continued accruing white and black pieces as the game progressed.

"Tholyn doesn't have any human friends either. She could probably understand." Idlebeek said with confidence as he moved his rook into position to put Edmund's king in check. Meanwhile, Edmund was busy moving one little pawn across the board, hoping to gain another queen to attack Idlebeek with. Once he heard what Idlebeek had said though, the king broke his game concentration and stared at the hawk. It did make sense that Idlebeek should know about Tholyn since she was his new captain but the coincidence sent red flares up in his mind.

Idlebeek had an angle.

"Yes…she probably could." He agreed slowly, pausing from the game to fix his challenger with what he hoped was an impressive stare. However, when those radiant golden eyes looked back at him, Edmund was completely at a loss. He couldn't read this bird. Up until a few days ago he wouldn't have imagined trying to match wits with a bird of prey.

With a cock of his feathered head, Idlebeek feigned puzzlement. "Are you going to move?" he asked, nudging his head toward the chess board. "You're in check."

Hearing that made Edmund snap to attention and sure enough, when he looked down at the board he noticed that his king was definitely in danger. He made to move it one square to the left but then noticed the white knight challenging him from that position. In fact, every square he had available was covered by one of Idlebeek's ominous white figures. Upon further scrutiny, Edmund noticed his rook, unmoved, and was relieved to have the option of **rooking** – switching the places of the king and the rook to avoid checkmate.

Idlebeek's ochre eyes twinkled as he noted his opponent's thorough knowledge of the game. Alas, with one large sweep of the white queen, she came in and put Edmund into check again. This time, the black king was able to move one square around him but all no matter what, he could not escape check.

It was a stalemate.

"That was a good game." Edmund said, extending his hand to shake with Idlebeek, who just looked at the hand and touched the tip of his wing to it. Birds were not big on handshakes.

"You should consider playing with someone else who could challenge you. Winning against yourself teaches nothing." Idlebeek suggested sagely, smiling with his eyes to the stunned king.

"You're a wise bird." Edmund praised with a calculating look. He couldn't tell whether or not he'd been deliberately set up or if he was reading too much into Idlebeek's conversation because it was fresh on his mind. Either way, Edmund was left with much to think about.

Idlebeek preened himself for a moment, straightening his feathers and making sure that they all lay comfortably. He seemed oblivious to the boy across the table, which was still consumed in thought about what had just happened.

A few noiseless minutes later, Idlebeek lifted his head and studied Edmund, the both of them studying each other. To onlookers it must have looked like the grandest stare-down in history, neither party faltering or dodging the gaze of the other.

"Did you have purpose in playing me?" Edmund asked carefully, putting his hand on his chin and leaning towards the table as he waited for his answer.

The bird chuckled and paused for a moment before saying, "Only to corner the king." He gestured to the chess set and winked to the boy. "Besides, you looked as if you needed a friend. That seems to be a common theme as of late. As a servant of Narnia, it is my pleasure to provide company," replied Idlebeek, bowing in a gesture too elaborate to be anything but comical.

The stoicism melted for a moment and Edmund laughed at the sight before him.

Rapid footsteps echoed across the cobblestone pathway leading to the courtyard and soon Edmund and Idlebeek were joined by a servant deer, who bowed quickly to show the proper respect (Ed was pretty sure he'd never get tired of that).

"Your majesty, your grace," the young buck added, looking to Idlebeek as he straightened from his bow. "A meeting with your family and the Charges will soon be held in the library." He informed militarily. Ed was certain that if he could manage it, the wee deer would have saluted. It was amusing to hear such stern words come from possibly one of the kindest looking animals imaginable.

Idlebeek fluffed his feathers in excitement, creating a sort of mane around his neck and he glanced to Edmund. "Better get a move on! This will decide what Tholyn does as her first duty for Narnia!"

Ed nodded and quickly stood from the chair, assuming that someone else would move or at least keep an eye on his prized chess set while he was away.

_This is perfect! _ He thought excitedly as he and Idlebeek trekked back up the slight hill to one of the many mouths of Cair Paravel. _She'll get to see that I just want to be friends now that I have to see her! No bloody use beating around the bush, Ed._ He found himself scolding in a know-it-all fashion and rolled his eyes at the notion.

No matter what he thought, Edmund was not about to let this opportunity to push the past behind him and start fresh with a new sort of interaction with Tholyn – business.

Idlebeek eyed Edmund intermittently as they both entered the marble castle. He was fairly certain that his cryptic pep talk had helped and couldn't wait to see how the young king handled negotiations with the Charges with his newfound optimism.


	6. What Next

Sunshine and the scent of freshly cooked venison greeted Tholyn's waking nostrils. She kept her eyes shut out of aggravation at the midday sun gleaming off the polished red oak floor of her chambers. The temptation to just pull the covers over her eyes was strong – it had been so long since she slept in a real bed, and never had she wrapped herself in silks and satin. If this was a precursor to her relationship with the Pevensie children then Tholyn felt certain that she'd be able to maintain this ally. Already she'd heard of the great library, observatory, and treasure hall from the whispered excitement of passing party guests. Cair Paravel was going to be a difficult place to leave and as she sat up groggily in amidst the lush coverlet and sheets, she rubbed her eyes and forced herself not to accustom herself to anything but the feeling of great roots in her back and the cover of total darkness.

It dawned on her that Edmund hadn't woken her as promised the night before but Tholyn didn't pay much mind to that. He was a king of Narnia now and she was positive that he had other more important things to tend to other than lunch appointments.

Still, with the glorious (yet _bright_) light glimmering once again in her eyes she had no choice but to swear a little under her breath and rub the sleep from her eyelids. Yawning, stretching, grumping, and then finally slouching out of the heavenly bower, Tholyn's bare feet touched the floorboards and she stood on her own for the first time since she crashed on the bed the night prior. Birds were singing outdoors and there was some music in the front lawn that trickled on the breeze that fluttered the curtains of her bed chambers.

Tholyn walked blearily toward the washroom off to the side of her room when she was suddenly aware of other people in the room with her. She hadn't noticed them last night but now that there was light she could very clearly see two ladies on either side of her door dressed in clean starched linens wearing faces of respect and duty. They did not seem un-human but Tholyn stumbled and stared for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Are you the attendings?" she croaked through a wide yawn. Neither girl nodded but one cleared her throat.

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you supposed to _do_?" Tholyn asked, still confused. It was not that she hadn't heard of servants in castles before but faced with two at her discretion made Tholyn realize that there was nothing she needed that she couldn't do for herself.

The lady on the left withheld a giggle rather poorly and lowered her head so as not to appear rude.

"We attend to your needs."

Tholyn walked over to them and arched a brow.

"Like what?"

This short remark was mistaken by both ladies as crossness and they fumbled for words.

"Fresh towels – "

"And preparing your wardrobe!"

"Running you a nice hot bath – "

"Fixing your hair!"

Alarmed at the reaction, Tholyn's eyes widened and then shut in polite irritation. The sunlight she could deal with. Even the bird song that would wake her in the forest, but the shrillness of young ladies was intolerable. She held her hand up to let them know she'd got the drift. It was a moment before she spoke again but Tholyn could hear the steady breathing of the ladies before her. Both of the attendings were several years her elder and Tholyn couldn't imagine what she'd need them for at all.

"Thank you both. But I am a girl of privacy. Is it rude to dismiss you?" she asked seriously, unaware of royal protocol.

The ladies exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Its never been done before." The one on the left replied honestly, speaking to Tholyn like a human instead of a superior for the first time that morning.

"Are your rooms close by?" asked Tholyn as she yawned, stretched, and made her way towards the bathroom. "I can handle fresh towels and bath water on my own but perhaps you could help me with formal wear. I've got nothing but Charge clothing, you see."

Both of the young women nodded in unison and pointed to the west wing.

"Right off the end of this hall. We'll have clothes that fit you. Shall it bother you if we're here when you exit the tub?"

Tholyn grinned. These girls were good, obvious well trained to read their client's desires and interpret them with appropriate gumption.

"Not at all. See you shortly."

The bathroom smelled faintly of the sulfur that heated the water but once the stone tub was full Tholyn could smell the thick herbal concoction that rose on the tendrils of stream lying on the water's surface. Every ache washed away as she soaked in the frothy water. Since the winter had been defeated Tholyn realized that she would finally be able to bathe herself in the fresh running water of the Great River, or even the small lakes and ponds where she could make friends with the naiads. She and Blane had simply melted snow in large quantities for their baths in the country and as she became aware of the dirt clumps in the water around her that it had been some time since she'd had a bath at all, let alone a hot one.

As promised, the attendings were present to silently help Tholyn put on the dress they'd found for her. It was orange and flashed silver where the tailor had embroidered an ornate pattern of a dryad on the chest. They also had found her a great brown belt with a fine golden clasp and fitted her feet with doeskin slippers with fine leather on the soles for extra grip. Tholyn had to convince them to let her hair alone but both ladies took long, sorrowful glances at the lovely chocolate locks and the primal trinkets braided in. Tholyn had a good idea that her attendings wanted to remove her braids and take out her colored threads and bones. That was simply out of the question and she sent them away promptly. Instead, Tholyn struggled a minute with a hair clasp with a mesh net until she'd finally gotten her tresses into the net and secured it to her head with a few braided strands hanging out.

The way down to the great hall came to her memory easily and upon entering Tholyn saw Peter and Lucy finishing their lunches. The table was sparse with food, or so it seemed from the entrance but when Tholyn neared their majesties she saw that there was indeed plenty to eat but the lack of people at every inch of the perimeter made the table looked much larger.

"Morning, Rip Van Winkle." Greeted Peter, forgetting that Tholyn would have no clue who that was. She gave him a confused look but said nothing more as she took a seat to Peter's right.

"No one told me there were going to be people in my room this morning. It gave me quite a start." She said, filling her plate with rolls, slices of bear meat, thick loaves of warm bread, leftover fruits and vegetables and finally pouring herself a fine goblet of freshly juiced apples, oranges. Both Peter and Lucy looked at each other as if to question whether or not they'd done something culturally insensitive by not having told the Charge about palace life but when they saw the cheeky look on Tholyn's face, brother and sister began laughing and clapping their ally on the shoulder.

"Gave us a start there, Tholyn!" Peter chortled and patting Tholyn on the shoulder abruptly enough to spill some of the juice from her goblet onto her chin. Pretty soon, all of them were laughing and speaking about the plans they had for Narnia. It was a peculiar sight to behold – these children by all standards speaking candidly about their ideas for ruling an entire country. Their majesties and Tholyn had one thing in common; inexperience.

"I feel it's my priority to scour the lands and erase any remnants of the witch from the face of it." Said Tholyn, her face as grave as her words. Peter instantly agreed and Lucy was excited as well.

"I agree." The king chimed. Already he was transforming steadily into what he thought the High King should be. Narnian weather and food and air and spirit was coursing through his veins; he even _looked_ kinglier than he had when he'd stumbled with his siblings into Narnia through a … wardrobe, was it?

"The woods to the south are probably less of a threat than the wild lands of the north. I say in one moon's time that we ride out and then split up so that we can cover as much land as possible." Tholyn suggested, trying on her new title for size. When the words came out of her mouth she felt the power in them and also the sense. Peter and Lucy were both listening intently, Lucy a little scared at the idea of being alone in the woods for any length of time with expectations for her to kill whatever might be lurking in the dark places.

"Edmund and I will go with you. The girls can keep the castle and deal with foreign affairs. We'll need to send word out to the Lone Islands that they have an Emperor again, not to mention dealings with Archenland and Calormen."

Lucy looked quite relieved. Her face brightened as she saw Edmund and Susan entering the hall. She and Peter shared a knowing look before greeting their siblings and pulling out chairs all around.

"Actually, it's such a lovely day, we should talk at the beach!" suggested Susan, who wanted to be close to the mermaids and their siren song. All of them agreed and set out to the seaside.

Edmund kept characteristically quiet on their trek down to the beach and once he got there he kicked his shoes off immediately and stood knee deep in the tide for a long moment, looking to the east as if to beg Aslan to come back and tell him what to do. The conversation with Idlebeek had definitely helped but now that she was here he didn't know how to act. All he wanted was a bloody friend and he had to go off acting like some suitor. These Narnian ways would grow on him (and had been already for he definitely looked more mature than when he'd fallen through the wardrobe) but he could tell without a shadow of a doubt that his siblings were treading carefully around him and as for Tholyn, well, he just couldn't read her at all.

Tholyn made mention of how much better trousers were for beach excursions and indeed, Susan and Lucy agreed. While the boys could roll up their pants and really get into the tide, the girls had to hold the folds of their skirts so as to avoid making their royal garments heavy with water. Lucy assured the Charge that her clothes would be back from the laundry that night and that they could all be a little better equipped. Tholyn smiled at the young girl. There was courage in her that she'd not seen in another for quite some time.

"Tholyn was just telling us how she felt it was important to scour the wild lands to the north and I've got to say, I agree." Peter stated. Susan acquired a motherly look of concern but pursed her lips and kept her ideas to herself. She was a queen now. There was definitely no room for arguing or acting like a wet blanket.

"Yes, the witch's castle must be razed to the ground as well. There are the giants and wolves, the werewolves and hags to think about, not to mention the waking of the old trees. The lands are ripe for the first time in one hundred years. Unfortunately that also means we have one hundred years of damage to undo." said Tholyn gravely. Lucy all of a sudden stopped splashing in the foam and the five of them walked slowly side by side.

"Yes. I've been thinking about how we're going to fix this. Tholyn said she had an army at her disposal. How strong are your numbers?" Peter asked.

"About four hundred men. They're all in Archenland but when I go back to announce my promotion then I can bring them with me." she replied, kicking a bit of sand and wiggling it between her toes. The orange hem of her skirt was encrusted with the beach's warm soft sand but Tholyn was concerned about other things.

"How long do you think it will take you to get there?" Susan inquired.

"It's a five day ride to Arvard. I suggested earlier that we plan to rendezvous on the new moon next month. That will give me time to make arrangements. I can even ask the king for more men if you don't think that my militia is enough." Tholyn offered, gesturing to their majesties with a little shrug.

"That won't be necessary." Edmund answered shortly, joining the conversation for the first time. All of them looked to him instantly but he kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, a stoic expression on his face. "We've got all the Narnian allies, you know. With your militia we should be enough to tackle whatever lies in those wild lands."

No one said anything after this for some time, recognizing the truth in Edmund's words. The whole of Narnia was at their disposal. Centaurs, trees, fauns, giant cats, almost everything that they could think of was ready upon a moment's notice to aid them in battle.

"I think we should consult my father; see what he says." Tholyn added sagely. Though she was the Charge there was undoubtedly something that she'd overlooked in her inexperience.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Susan chirped, always the one to concede to adult opinion.

"Of course you do." Joked Lucy good-naturedly.

Soon they had all hiked back up to the castle, changed, and were meeting in the courtyard in the dusk to speak with Blane. Also the centaurs, naiads, dwarves and Idlebeek's immediate feathered company had been called to the meeting as well. It felt so formal to Tholyn who had never discussed battle plans with anyone but her father before.

"In Aslan's name we gather here tonight!" thundered Blane's strong baritone voice. There was a ripple of excitement in the way the centaur's hooves kept pawing the dirt, and how the naiads and draiads kept leaning closer and closer to the center of the circle they had made around the courtyard. This was truly a higher calling, and speaking it in Aslan's name tugged on something primal and instinctual inside all of them and soon all members were listening with bated breath.

"The Witch is dead and thank Aslan for it but her terror likely still lingers. The lands to the north are still teeming with her minions. There are the giants and wolves and werewolves to think of now, even the awakening of the ancient trees up there in Hollow Forrest." Tholyn announced, surprised at how easily she commanded their full attention.

Blane watched his daughter, his eyes sparkling with pride. He had sculpted her into a fine young lady who could handle this responsibility. There was never a prouder moment for him as he took a seat next to Tholyn in case she needed any reminders.

"The Charge is correct; those lands have always held treachery." Glenstorm affirmed. "The stars indicate that we can scour these lands soon, within the next full moon. Is that time enough for preparations?"

"Yes dear Glenstorm that is plenty of time. The Charge must ride for her home in these next few days and will be in correspondence with us via message hawk." Said Peter who looked around at his company and felt his chest swell with pride. These allies were ready to march into danger for him even days after such a huge battle.

"I will return no later than one week before the full moon with my militia and we will camp together before setting out for the northern lands." Tholyn promised. Her eyes settled for a moment on Edmund, who was still acting a mystery to her. He caught her gaze and she faltered briefly before sitting down in her chair and letting someone else do the talking.

"What of the throne, Peter? Who is left in charge while you are gone?" Susan asked.

"You and Lucy, of course." He replied with a grin. "I trust that you won't get us into political trouble."

Tholyn smirked and added that they could send a message hawk to Cair Paravel a couple of times a month to keep the girls updated. This seemed to soothe Susan's worries somewhat but throughout the entire meeting she looked to be uneasy about the whole idea.

Long after the meeting had come to an end and everyone had retired to their chambers, Susan crept down the hall and rapped gently on Tholyn's door. An unceremonious "ENTER!" was shouted through the thick door and Susan laughed in spite of herself as she pushed it open.

Tholyn looked up from her book and shut it right away as she noticed it was Queen Susan.

"My Queen, what is it you need?" she asked militaristically, bringing herself to her knees on the foot of her bed.

Susan waved her arm as if to grant her at ease and slipped further into the room. "Call me Susan. I have to talk to you before you leave and I didn't know a good time to do it so I thought I'd catch you before bed. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked politely as Tholyn got comfortable on her bed again and made room for Susan at the foot of it.

"Books can be paused. What do you need?" she asked the dark haired girl at the foot of her bed.

Susan sighed and crossed her legs and put her clasped hands over them in a very adult manner. Words eluded them for a moment until the queen cleared her throat and looked Tholyn in the eye.

"It's about Edmund. I know he can be a real prat but you must forgive him for the sake of our alliance." Susan pleaded, leaning forward to take Tholyn's hand and hold it between her own. "He has been through some difficult things lately and I'm sure he needs a friend. Ed took a great liking to you immediately which is saying a great bit for him. Ed used to not like anyone."

Tholyn arched her brow, confused as to where this was going.

"So you need me to do what? Play with him?" Tholyn asked sarcastically, somewhat hurting Susan's delicate feelings with her bluntness.

"No, no. I need you to be his friend. Pretend like today never happened and pick right back up where you left off the night of the coronation." Susan clarified, her eyes sparkling brightly.

Tholyn chuckled a bit and shrugged her shoulders. "You're his sister I guess you ought to know how to deal with him. I accept your request but if he shuts inside himself then there's nothing I can do about that." She added with a waggle of her finger.

"Just _talk_ to him when he looks grumpy. Tell him stories, history lessons, riddles, just don't expect him to respond. I know he's a real beast at times but he just needs a stable influence in his life that isn't a family member." Susan finished firmly. Tholyn lounged on the pillows and put her hands behind her head to process what her queen had just asked her.

"He's not the type to tell you what's wrong, is he? Even when it's obvious?" she asked through a thick yawn.

Susan shook her head and almost laughed.

"No. Edmund is a private character. He prefers things to make sense, not to feel right."

Nodding her head, Tholyn shook hands with her queen and sent her from her chambers so that she could get a decent night's rest before she had to prepare for departure.

However, no sooner had she gotten comfortable in her bed did she hear a clicking of talons against the glass window by her basin. Groaning in protest, she threw back the covers and let Idlebeek into the room where he flapped about it in excitement before finally coming to a perch on the four poster bed.

"Charge, I bring new from your legions to the south, east and west! I intercepted their message hawks over the Great River today and flew back as soon as I'd heard their news!" Idlebeek's smooth voice was interrupted by several deep breaths and Tholyn knew instantly that he had flown as fast as he could for the better part of a day. She made him a little nest in her covers and like she had done before, scooped the hawk into her arms and laid him gently on the soft bedding.

"Continue friend. What do they say?" Tholyn urged him onward.

Idlebeek took a long deep breath and relaxed into the nest and began preening himself as per usual.

"They tell of threats to the north. They all got word from Finry that the northern legion needed assistance with some of the woods and they all left to his aid immediately."

"Why did he not inform me?" Tholyn roared outraged that she was not the first to know that one of her captains was in dire trouble.

"I do not know but I flew as fast as I could, milady. Blane suggested that I search the skies for the rest of my company and when I found them I started back here instantly."

She nodded and pursed her lips as she tried to formulate a new plan of action. There was no time to go to Archenland at this rate and inform the king of her promotion; not when she had troops potentially dying that she couldn't get a hold of.

"Idlebeek, I am writing a – Idlebeek?" Tholyn repeated. His little chest was rising and falling with the rhythmic constancy of a bird asleep and she had to chuckle a bit to herself. She blew out the candle on her nightstand and snuggled under the covers ready to tell her father and their majesties of the new plan bright and early in the morning.


	7. Preparations for Dawn

By the first cock's crow, Tholyn had already alerted her father, sent a troupe of message hawks in every direction, and lettered the king of Archenland to inform him of her situation and promise that she be home for the ceremony before the year was out. A quick breakfast of toast and eggs was prepared with a hot cider drink that tasted wonderful in the crisp morning chill.

Idlebeek had been the last of the hawk to fly out and Tholyn couldn't help but comment on the ornate leather belt he'd acquired from Queen Lucy that helped him carry letters. The bird showed as much modesty as he could muster and finally flew off to gather allies, making sure to secure his new belt as he soared from the tower peek. They bid each other goodbye and promised to meet up at Beaversdam in four days.

Before Tholyn knew it, all of Cair Paravel had been warned of the pending urgency and all sorts of preparations were made. The kitchens broiled briskets and potatoes and filled as many canteens as they could with spiced wine while the armory was alight with the flame of industry. All swords were sharpened and every gathered soldier was equipped and prepared for launch by the next morning. The centaurs and great cats had been the first to arrive and by noon there were tents set up on the lawn of the palace.

In the hustle, Tholyn managed to find time to escape into the stables to spend a few hours with Jeza, talking and laying with her back against the mare's great belly. The both of them stretched out luxuriously on the sweet-smelling hay and yawned together. There was a beautiful marble trough on either side of the large stall, one filled with lush greens, oats, carrots, and feed while the other sparkled with crystal clear water.

"Sorry I haven't taken you out yet Jeza. I've been pretty busy," Tholyn said finally after a long moment of silence.

Jeza snorted and swished her tail at the girl.

"Don't worry about me, love. I rarely get to sleep on a nice soft bed," the mare replied comfortingly. "Besides, you've got important people to please now, like king Edmund." She posed purposely, her face hidden from Tholyn because of the angle but clearly displaying a little sparkle.

Tholyn scoffed and patted Jeza's underside a few times to let her know that she'd caught the insinuation.

"Why is everyone talking about that? We're getting ready to launch battle against the enemies to the northern lands and I keep hearing about Edmund. I say, what _is_ so peculiar about making friends with me?" Tholyn asked heatedly, all of a sudden talking more aloud than to Jeza who was clearly not a culprit of gossip asleep in the stables.

"Oh calm down, I was merely poking fun. I just hear the stable-hands talking about king's odd behavior and thought perhaps you had something to do with it."

"Me?!" Tholyn asked, unable to stop from grinning as she rolled over Jeza's belly and lie on top of her with her face in the braided mane of her friend.

Jeza laughed as her mistress crawled over her, tickling her sensitive spots and whinnied a few times out of good nature.

"Yes you! That boy may be young but he is a king you know, and this _is_ Narnia. Wherever he came from is quickly leaving him and you're the first mortal friend he's made here. Do not fool yourself into thinking that counts for nothing," Jeza said wisely.

The two both laid there for quite some time, breathing together and sharing each other's warmth while the other, simple horses next door looked on without particular interest.

The stable door opened and Peter came through, letting in a great deal of sunshine that startled Tholyn.

"Tholyn!" he cried, looking about in all directions. "Tholyn!"

Lifting her head, she replied, "I'm here!" and then scrambled to get up without kicking Jeza anywhere. The horse flicked her tail at her owner, telling her to get a move on and allow her to enjoy the perks of Cair Paravel before she was forced to leave.

The king dashed over to where Tholyn was and laughed shortly upon seeing the Charge's hair once again full of straw. However, important matters were at hand and Peter felt the king in him take over the young boy.

"We're set to march at dawn. Let Jeza get as much rest as possible and we can scour the maps for the simplest approach."

"When last I spoke to Finry he was taking the northern legion to Beaversdam. That's dreadfully close to the witch's keep," said Blane gravely, tapping the map before him with his fingertip to indicate Finry's approximate location. There were small tacks to represent where everyone was approximately located.

Peter, Tholyn, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund crowded around the table in the observatory. The torches in the sconces cast dancing light over all of them. Edmund watched them all, carefully listening and taking in the information. He had gotten over his initial unease concerning Tholyn but was still not ready to come out of his shell again, especially when there was a battle to be planned and legions of the Charge's army to be saved.

Tholyn cleared her throat and reread the letters that she had received from her other captains. Afterwards, a silence hung in the air as they all stared at the map.

"They all speak of haste. Horus is coming the furthest south and Durlin has a long journey to make from the western plains. They've all had one day's jump on us," Tholyn explained, her eyes never once leaving the map.

Susan and Lucy shifted uncomfortably and exchanged worried looks. Ever since they found out that they were staying behind they'd felt anxiety instead of relief. Edmund and Peter were all speaking with Blane about whereabouts he sent Finry so they could estimate a location. No one was particularly keen to announce the tension that they all felt. Despite the fact that the Pevensies had already endured an incredible battle at Beruna only days before, they had not accounted for there to be leftover remnants of the evil they'd strived to eliminate.

Tholyn pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips as she addressed them.

"We can make it to Beaversdam in three day. Does every soldier have a steed?"

"Yes, and the centaurs are looking at the stars as we speak." Edmund replied, catching Tholyn's eye momentarily. "They'll be able to guide us somewhat as well."

"Great. It takes three days to ride to Beaversdam from Cair Paravel," Peter said as he looked at all of them. "We must be up and ready by dawn."

"But Peter," interrupted Lucy. "You won't have my cordial! What if people are hurt?" she asked pleadingly, staunching the urge to stomp her foot on the ground. She wanted to go, she deserved to go. Her eyes were filling with tears as she thought of all of them leaving her and Susan while they had adventures and got into danger.

"I must agree," Susan added somberly. She'd been quiet and apprehensive while they made their plans but took after her sister's lead and voiced her concerns. "The two of us could stay back here, sure, but it would be just as easy to appoint someone to watch the throne while we're away!"

"No, your majesty," Blane said firmly, his voice very firm, almost stern. "Narnia has just gained four sovereigns a few days ago. You cannot strip all of them away so soon." He looked tenderly to Susan and Lucy in a way that Tholyn recognized instantly. It was the same look he gave her when he told her that she was going to take over his seat as the Charge.

"Listen Su," Edmund said, taking his sister's hand. "They've got a whole fleet of hawks. We can report to you every step of the way."

"Yes," Peter added as he laid a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "If things go sour then you're only a hawk away." This didn't seem to do a whole lot for the girls' disposition but they stopped protesting and watched on, eyes glassy with tears.

"So we are in accord," Blane stated as he rolled up the maps and stuck them in a leather sack. "We leave at dawn."

That night, in his chamber, Edmund sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his forehead. This had definitely been the most rewarding and taxing trip of his life. He owed a lot to Narnia and to Aslan in particular but no matter how much his character had changed over the slow progression of Narnian time he was still partly a little boy who had no idea what the hell he was doing.

He bathed and changed and was getting ready to slip into his bed when he noticed something moving outside of his northern window. It was a grey blob against the muted window and he approached it with trepidation. Upon opening the window, however, in flew a small grey lump that zipped straight through the room.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted as he leapt from the window and started chasing the grey bird. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily once he got a good look at the bird. He ran after the bird for several more minutes before he finally got tired and sat down.

"Fine," he said grumpily. "You'll tucker out eventually."

To his delight, as soon as Edmund stopped pursuing it, the grey bird stopped avoiding him and alighted tentatively at the edge of the bed. The bird was rather silver than grey and looked to be a young falcon with sharp green eyes.

"You're a lively one, son of Adam!" the bird chirped cheerfully as he took a step closer to Edmund, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" asked Edmund shortly. The bird clucked in laughter.

"Excuse, excuse, your majesty, I am Malchior, distant relative of Idlebeek." He answered politely with a sweeping bow that was made less stately by accidentally toppling over on the soft bedding. He righted himself and fluffed all his feathers before continuing to say, "My cousin sent for me a few days ago and told me to report to the third window on the left. You _are_ King Edmund are you not?" Malchior prodded further, narrowing one eye to show his suspicion. Everything he did was a little exaggerated but somehow Edmund took a liking to the bird, though he did think he was a bit much.

"I am."

"Great! I'm your charge, friend, messenger, and whatever else I can help you with. It is an honor to serve your majesty – "

"Call me Edmund. Or Ed," Edmund corrected simply as he yawned thickly. If Idlebeek had suggested that this bird be his then he trusted in Idlebeek's judgment. He would never admit it but the chess game conversation with the wise bird had truly snapped him out of his sulk.

Malchior preened himself at the edge of the bed after agreeing to only address Edmund by his first name. They spoke momentarily before Edmund shut the window and explained that he needed to get to bed in order to leave at dawn. Malchior stifled his desire to know more about what he was leaving for and said only, "am I coming with you?" in an excited little voice.

Edmund rubbed his eyes and nodded before pinching the candle flame.


	8. Dreams of Darkness

The journey to Beaversdam went flawlessly. There were about one hundred that joined them from the tents in the lawn. In the morning they all rode out with the sound of golden trumpets ringing their farewell from the tallest towers and banners were rung from the flagpoles. Blane had agreed to ride with them, but only after a heartfelt conversation with Lucy, who made him promise to watch over all of them. She even tried to give him the cordial but he refused to lighten her from it, figuring it had been a gift from Aslan and that he was not privy to take it.

The first day went well with everyone in good spirits until it started to rain endlessly as if the sky wept. Regardless of the ill conditions, they did not slow their pace and only stopped once the rain became so heavy that they couldn't even navigate by the moonlight. The next two day proved to be marginally better but the torrential rains had caused the land to be soft and it slowed the horses considerably, and the carts were all but stopped.

Blane encouraged Tholyn to take charge of the situation so, with a tight chest, she pulled Jeza to the left and lifted her hand to tell the company to stop and listen. The whole of them, centaurs, cats, horses and other allies all rumbled to a stop as they looked to their chief.

"Narnians!" she shouted, taking Jeza up the left flank so that everyone could hear her. "We cannot afford to lose any time so we must unburden ourselves!"

It did not occur to her that she was taking power away from Peter and Edmund – she was in control of this mission. Any mission that the Charge took was theirs to command and no one else's. Edmund rode up next to her and nodded, trusting her verdict.

Peter joined them and shook his head. "We need those supplies, Tholyn. You cannot order that we leave them."

"I have survived my entire life without a tent, King Peter," Tholyn replied calmly. "We can store them in those caves over there." She said, pointing due easterly to a smattering of low hills along the edge of their sight. "There we can charge someone with keeping watch. Anything that cannot be fastened to a horse or carried on a person is to be stored in those eastern caves! Everybody move!"

Little over an hour later, they had strapped everything they could (mostly large flaps of food, skillets, weapons, and a sharpening stone) to their horses, the centaurs even allowed themselves to be laden with as many things as they could carry. In the end, Peter realized that it was for the best and didn't say another word regarding his earlier protest.

Soon they were on the ride again. Blane kicked his horse and shot up to the front of the line where Tholyn and Jeza were making fine speed. Tholyn noticed her father's presence and a brief smile fell to her lips.

"You're doing a great job already," he complimented sincerely, smiling through a tangled mess of black hair. It was clear that her conversation with Aslan had stirred even more courage in his young daughter. When he looked at her now he didn't see the girl that he held in swaddled clothes twelve years ago, but rather the face of a young woman. He had taught her well. There was no denying that.

Tholyn smiled, beaming with pride. Though her father was always kind and warm, he had spent the past year or so highly tuning her skills and that had created a slight divide between the father in him and the boss.

"Thanks dad. I'm really trying."

Blane grinned. "I know," he shouted over the sound of hooves.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, which went considerably smoother. That night they camped under the stars, fashioning hammocks between trees using the sacks they stored food in. The company was silent under the direction of Tholyn but when someone started singing, they found themselves to be in better moods.

In the morning, they left slightly before dawn and rode without interruption to Beaversdam. The river was loud where they stopped, the current rushing towards the sea miles and miles to the east.

Tholyn, remembering that she'd made Idlebeek promise to meet her at Beaversdam four days ago, roved the skies while everyone else made camp. She and Jeza rode around the perimeter for a few miles in each direction before, panting, Jeza begged Tholyn to let her rest. She agreed and returned to camp.

"Sleep, friend," Tholyn comforted. Jeza nodded with a little smirk and went to lie down in the soft grass next to the river. The sunlight dazzled across the river and lit the spirits of the entire party, who was not thrilled at having to leave some of the food behind. Nevertheless, they cooked what they had left and were made happier when Blane returned from the forest dragging a huge bear between him and a centaur.

Tholyn excused herself from the rest of the party and went to lie in the grass so that she could see the skies. Idlebeek made no mention of when he was supposed to meet her on the fourth day so until the world grew dark she would not worry. With her hands behind her head she hummed a little tune to herself. The grass was tall on all sides of her and she made a hole in the waving green.

Edmund too found himself wandering off and went to get a drink from the Great River, where he saw Jeza sleeping soundly on the bank. He chuckled as he remembered crashing into Tholyn in the stables, and all the stories that Tholyn told on the night of the coronation. After several large cups of water, Edmund began to think harder on the topic of Tholyn. Perhaps Idlebeek was indeed correct about her. She had more reason to value solitude than he did, being raised practically alone in the woods her whole life, not caring for her family because she never saw them, being trained from day one to take her father's place; it all proved that she was a loner. Unlike him though, she was by experience, not desire.

He marched away from the riverbank determinedly. He was going to seek out Tholyn and talk to her just like he would talk to anyone else. Maybe just keep her company. If she was so accustomed to seclusion then perhaps it was enough to just share space. Shaking those thoughts from his head so as to not psych himself out, Edmund strolled leisurely about the grounds, keeping his eyes peeled for her chestnut hair.

As if he'd been called by Aslan himself, Malchior noticed at once that his master was gone and immediately took to the skies to search for him. His falcon eyes were unhampered by the bright sun and in no time had Malchior spotted three lone figures some ways from camp. Upon further scrutiny he noticed that one figure was a horse but the other two were clearly human – one lying down and the other strolling casually south.

On the ground, Tholyn saw a bird flying about in a wide circle and she bounded to her feet and started waving emphatically.

"Idlebeek! Idlebeek! Here!" she shouted, jumping up and down to get the hawk's attention. The bird did not seem to notice however, and instead of flying towards her started flying a bit south.

"Hey! HEY!" she shouted, running toward where the bird was flying. Though she was tired she still made good time and before she knew it she was within ten feet of the bird. Her hair flew behind her as she made good time towards the figure that the bird was flying towards and once she slowed down, she saw that it was Edmund. The bird also happened to be another bird entirely and Tholyn's shoulders sank.

"I didn't know you had a falcon, Ed," she said, trying to mask her disappoint but doing so poorly.

Edmund arched a brow as Malchior perched on his shoulder.

"I didn't until last night, and you make it sound like a bad thing," he replied.

Tholyn laughed and shook her head. "No, its nothing like that. I told Idlebeek to meet me here on the fourth day, which is today, and without his report I cannot make any further decisions, so I've been combing the skies watching for him," she explained with a little smile. She didn't know how but it was as if the awkwardness around them dissipated entirely. He no longer acted uncomfortable or unsure of himself which allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Idlebeek is me distant cousin, m'lady!" the grey falcon announced. He didn't try a bow this time but Edmund could tell by the shuffle of his talons that he desperately wanted to.

"Oh, are you?" asked Tholyn playfully, sticking her arm out for him to climb onto. "Then you must be a very honorable and wise bird," she said with a smile as he walked onto her forearm and let her nuzzle his soft feathers.

If birds could blush, he would have.

"Pine needles and pincushions ma'am, you flatter me!" he said modestly. "Idlebeek is a great bird, yes, yes, but I am but a simple cousin."

Tholyn shook her head and continued to stroke his glossy feathers, Edmund watching with a smirk.

"If Idlebeek suggests you then that is all I need to know. He is wise and you are young. You'll soon be just like him," she assured, grinning widely. Then she looked to Edmund. "You're a lucky boy, King Edmund. Malchior seems to be a very loyal subject."

Again, Malchior chirped something about Tholyn being too kind a lady for her own good and all of them laughed and laughed until they were through and a comfortable silence hung over them. Malchior asked Edmund whether there was anything he needed or wanted and perked up instantly when he said there was.

"Yes, there is a way you can help," he said. "Fly around and see if you can't find Idlebeek or anything else. Report back to me in two hours time."

"Sir!"

And with that, Malchior was off and the two of them were alone in the tall grass. Tholyn spread her arms and fell backwards into it, the density sparing her from crashing ungracefully onto her duff. He watched her and decided that lying down sounded like a wonderful idea. Soon they were both lying comfortably in the grass, legs crossed, eyes glued to the sky to keep an eye out of Idlebeek anyway.

"You said you didn't have a bird until last night. What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes now that she had a second pair to help her. In her mouth was a blade of grass she chewed and her hands were again behind her head. She heard him chuckle and shift on the grass beside her.

"I saw something at my window and opened it then in flew Malchior," he replied. "I didn't see exactly what he was for a minute so I chased him around the room for a while."

Tholyn burst into laughter at the thought of Edmund chasing Malchior around his bedchamber, and soon the both of them were in hysterics, clutching their sides and rolling from side to side.

"I can just see you now, trying to catch that little bird!" she cried, her eyes screwed shut with amusement. "I can't believe I mistook him for Idlebeek, he's so small."

"Bloody right! Looked like a dust ball had taken flight in my room. I felt like the biggest goon there ever was when I saw that it was a bird," Edmund said with a smile. The laughter had mostly left them save for a few short-lived outbursts and they laid still, both of their eyes closed to the midday sun. "But, I've got to say that in my defense, I have learned that anything is possible in Narnia that was not possible in my world."

Tholyn thought about that for a minute.

"What's it like? Your world? Do you think you'll ever go back?"

A week ago he would have snorted in derision and made some snide comment about how he never wanted to return there ever again but instead he shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's very different from here but there are good people there."

"But _how_ is it different?" Tholyn pushed further, dissatisfied with his elucidation.

"Well, for one, the animals don't talk. Not a single one of them. There are humans like us everywhere, and I do mean everywhere – not like here where you're practically an extinct race. There are no dwarves or centaurs or naiads or draiads or merfolk except in books and dreams. There are building everywhere and there's not much space left for anything."

She was silent for a moment after that, trying to imagine a world without talking beasts and all manner of other creatures.

"Doesn't sound like a place I'd want to be."

Edmund chuckled and shook his head. "No, I doubt you'd like it there very much. There's no danger that can be resolved with the sword. They use different, scarier weapons."

After that, neither of them said a word for a very long time, both of them falling into a light sleep in the inviting light of the noonday sun. It was warm on their tired bodies and they welcomed the rest after the long ride there. Tholyn, who was accustomed to a nonstop lifestyle, relished the relaxation and stretched her body out entirely before rolling on the grass in order to her on her stomach. Her side touched Edmund's but neither one noticed nor moved.

In her sleeping trance, dreams came easily and she was transported from the meadow into a thick and driving snow. It was not magical like the White Witch's so she knew it was only the Narnian winter around her. There was nothing but black and white all around her in the cold winter night, the sky only visible through the flurries. Above her was a light which she noticed to be a lamppost. There was nothing but trees in either direction, trees covered in snow that bent in the cold wind.

Somehow Tholyn knew, even in her dream, that she wasn't alone and she saw the four Pevensies appear directly in front of her, Edmund taking up the rear. They were traveling as fast as the snow and Tholyn was unable to keep up. They led her deep within the forest, always a little too far ahead of her for comfort. Her body felt slow and stupid as if it weren't obeying. Then, they opened a door which let in too much light to be comfortable in the nighttime and they were gone, with Edmund's face the last thing she saw before swirling darkness.


End file.
